Skin Deep
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: A pregnant Angelina worries about what the family will say when her second baby is born. While Freddie looks like his father in miniature Angelina knows this baby will look like her. It takes George to displace her doubts and maybe help her choose a name for Baby Girl Weasley. Fluffy Happy George/Angelina Fanfiction. Please Read and Review
**Hi so here is my first one-shot based on Angelina and George. This is absolutely one of the most favourite ships of mine ever, to the best of my knowledge however other than the date at the Yule Ball I don't think Angelina went out with Fred so in my headcannon she's always been in love with George and Fred asked her out because George didn't want to...**

 **This one shot is just filled with fluffy George/Angelina pregnancy with some minor insecurities, a loving George and little adorable Freddie.**

 **Also grammar and punctuation are not my strong suit so if there are mistakes then I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer-Nothing is mine.**

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Skin Deep

A pregnant Angelina worries about what the family will say when her second baby is born. While Freddie looks like his father in miniature Angelina knows this baby will look like her. It takes George to displace her doubts and maybe help her choose a name for Baby Girl Weasley. Fluffy Happy George/Angelina Fanfiction.

* * *

It's not that Angelina is insecure. Quite the opposite actually. In her opinion you cannot survive a war, growing up with the Weasley twins, marrying into the Weasley family and the crazy that comes with it and survive your NEWT year under the iron clad rule of Dolores Umbridge and have any insecurities left. She's not ashamed of the way she looks, she's not ashamed of the way she lives. She's lost to much to be ashamed of anything. But that doesn't stop the doubts from creeping in.

Freddie is three when she realises she's pregnant again. She and George have settled down into something as close to normal as possible and therefore she's happy. While she and George are still engaged and taking their time before rushing into marriage (something she suspects Molly isn't happy about) things have settled down and the three of them are happy. George dotes on Freddie and the business is booming and there's more Weasley's popping out the woodwork so Angelina isn't too worried about being pregnant.

George is delighted. "Another baby" he says his hand finding her stomach and that soft smile spreading across his face. It's the same one that he reserves for Freddie and now this baby…it's slightly sad (because Angelina knows his mind has flown immediately to what Fred would think) but it's happy because for a second time life is growing inside of her. "Thanks wonderful Angie" he says his voice still soft and gentle and he presses a kiss into her stomach where their son's sibling is going.

"Oh hell" George says several hours later when there tucked up in bed together, Freddie all asleep in the bed, "My Mother is going to be unbearable" Angelina suddenly cannot stop laughing.

They tell Freddie the next day which looking back wasn't the best idea.

"Freddie" George says carefully pulling his son onto his lap, "Me and Mummy have a bit of news for you"

Freddie perhaps realising that this is serious puts down his toy. It's a model of a muggle train that Harry picked up for his third birthday as a joke, it has since become one of Freddie's favourite toys to play with much to George's despair and Arthur's delight. He turns his brow furrowed to face Angelina. George catches her eyes briefly before he hugs Freddie tighter to him.

"Me and Daddy" she says carefully "Are going to have another baby" she drops this bombshell on Freddie as cheerfully as she can manage but in all honestly she doesn't know how he's going to react.

She's heard the horror stories from Harry about how Teddy tried to floo James to the Weasley house because he was jealous, of how Rose cried for an hour when she heard she was going to have a brother and how Victoire had nightmares for months thinking about how her parents were going to replace her. She'd been an only child but she knew George and Fred had caused chaos with Ron and had given Percy a run for his money as well. As an only child she'd never had that problem.

This is new territory for them.

Freddie blinks his eyes the same colour as hers widen almost comically. He turns to face George for a second before he turns to face Angelina again. He looks so adorable when he's confused.

"Baby" he says finally his head turning to George and then back to her as if needing confirmation, George nodded his smile crinkling the lines at his eyes and the dimples. Freddie pauses again frowning his brow still adorably wrinkled. "Mummy's tummy" he says pointing as if remembering the answer to a hard question. Angelina nods.

"Yeah baby boy that's right" she says pleased with how easily Freddie seems to be taking the news. "Is that alright with you?"

Freddie pauses before biting his lip. "What's up Freddie?" George asks gently. Freddie turns to look at him his dark red hair in tuffs just reaching George's bent head.

"Your still gonna love me right?" Freddie asks his thumb working its way into his mouth "Even with the new baby?"

Angelina drops out of her chair to pull Freddie onto her lap baby and all, George also drops down to look wrap his arms around them both…well around all three of them now. "Course we will Freddie" he says his voice thick with something that Angelina cannot identify. "Remember what I said?" he asks his hand carding through the hair in front of him, Angelina shoots him a look but George clearly knows what he's talking about. Freddie nods nearly hitting Angelina in the chest.

"You said that if I ever doubted how much you and Mummy love me you would never let me eat Ice Cweam again" he lisps his head muffled against George's chest. George winks at Angelina his lips twitching. He shakes his head as Freddie pulls back turning to Angelina his expression serious.

"I guess I don't mind" he says sighing and rolling his eyes as the three of them sit on the kitchen floor and Angelina has to work hard to school her face into an expression that doesn't show how amused she is. George has no such luck, by now he's grinning.

"Mummy" he says looking back up at her. "You think you could make sure it's a boy?"

George has to fight hard to turn his laugh into a hacking cough.

* * *

In retrospect telling Freddie that she's pregnant probably wasn't a good idea because Freddie tells James and Dominique (his best friends, Angelina does not envy McGonagall in the slightest when they go off to Hogwarts) and they tell Victoire, Molly and Teddy who are old enough to know exactly what being pregnant means and then by the time they sit down to the family's regular Sunday lunch. Molly is beaming and scooping more beef onto Angelina's plate.

"I heard the news" she said beaming, "Five grandchildren all in the space of a year" she beams even more. George groans under his breath as his father catches on. "Angelina's pregnant" he says reaching up to shake George's hand as all the other's catch on and the table is overfilled with shouting.

It's not an uncommon announcement. Hermione announced last month she was expecting. Ginny is so big she can barely stand, Audrey had just given birth to baby Lucy a few days ago and is still in the hospital, Percy only here to check up on Molly and to bring a food parcel (his mother being distrustful of Hospital Food) and Fleur's stomach is gently curving with her third child. In eleven years five Weasley's will be boarding the train all in the same year, there all getting pregnant like mad.

"With any look this one will look like you" Molly says patting her on the shoulder her eyes wet and she piles roast potatoes onto Angelina's plate. "Now eat up dear you need all your strength"

Angelina does manage to eat but she eats slower looking around at her extended family. The words "Look like you" resounding in her head longer than they should do. Molly and Arthur have never been anything less than welcoming when George brought her home, they seem to know in the way that she had only looked at George and vice versa. She and Fred had been a one date kind of thing when they were sixteen and insecure about the Yule Ball. It had always been George and Fred had gallantly backed away once he knew that. (Angelina expected that he might have already known that but didn't want to rock the boat) and they had welcomed her into the family because George was happy. Maybe not fully happy but happier than she had ever seen him since the Battle of Hogwarts. They had even been happy when George had explained that they were waiting for a wedding, waiting until they were ready, the both of them.

But there was still something about the way that Molly said the words 'Look like you' that made her pause. She wasn't the most prettiest of girls she knew that. She was curvier than Katie and her nose was longer than Alicia's and hair was messy and since she'd become a Mum she'd been wearing looser jeans and jumpers and had gone around wearing next to no makeup. Her job was at the Department of Magical Records, every of age witch or wizard was registered in there and the Department was still under serious consideration by the Ministry. Her boss was a nice wizard by the name of Derek Anderson and he was more than happy when she applied for Maternity Leave the first time and she knew there wouldn't be a problem with the second time but she still had doubts about herself.

It was pathetic, a grown woman who had a child and a man to come home to but as she looked around at her extended family she realised something. Freddie was a carbon copy almost of his father, of his Uncle…he had George's hair though it was slightly darker than Dominique's which was bright red and she had her dark eyes, though not as dark as baby Rose's, and while his skin was tanned it was not as dark as hers. She took another look around. George was busy cutting up Freddie's meat into manageable bits to notice.

She took in Victoire and Teddy at the end of the table the former chatting her blonde hair and freckles clashing prettily. Teddy was eating his way through his dinner nodding along with whatever she said his hair turquoise with the same colour for his eyes, he has a scar running down his face that Angelina thinks is in tribute to his father's and very sweet. Next to him is Harry who is spooning peas onto James's plate. James is a carbon copy of his father except he has Ginny's eyes but Albus sitting next to his brother and carefully chewing a carrot is Harry's double on the opposite side of the table next to Victoire is Ginny, she's eating but not a lot and she keeps rubbing her belly "Kicking" she mouths to Harry.

Next to Albus is Rose who looks like Hermione but her hair is less bushy. Past Rose, Ron and Hermione, are Fleur, Bill and Charlie, Dominique is sat next to Molly. Dominique has red hair and freckles and Molly has straight red hair but the same blue eyes her mother has, Percy's sat next to her and he's the one who's watching them eat quietly, carefully reminding Molly from time to time to not reach for her book that dinner had apparently interrupted and eat some food. That leaves them to Molly and Arthur, George helping Fred and her, pregnant.

It's then that she realises what's wrong. She's darker than everyone else. Angelina is not ashamed of her skin colour but the fact of the matter is, is that there is a good chance this baby will look like her (what with Freddie looking like his father) she doesn't want this baby to feel like an outsider when it comes to his or hers cousins. She doesn't want her to feel like she's alone.

She smiles to herself when she realises that subconsciously she's started to name the baby a 'she'.

"You alright?" George murmurs under his breath looking at her quizzically. Angelina forces herself to smile and reach for her knife and fork. "Just happy" she whispers back.

George reaches for her hand this thumb brushes against the back of her hand and he smiles that secret little smile that makes her feel warm inside. Angelina smiles back and forces herself to dispel the doubts in her head. It doesn't work but she manages to be distracted for a few hours by Teddy who reaches for more stuffing and promptly knocks over the gravy boat.

* * *

Later that night she's changed into her old flannel pants and one of George's old jumpers and is watching herself in the mirror as Freddie is but to bed by his father. She lifts her shirt up, she knows that there's no way there's gonna be any change but she thinks she can imagine her stomach popping like it did with Freddie. She bits her lip feeling her eyes water and she closes her eyes because…God Damn it she will not cry…

"You look beautiful" George says from where he's been watching from the doorway. She shakes her head letting the shirt drop. She closes her eyes before moving to the bed.

"You wanna explain what that was all about at dinner?" he asks tilting his head to the side watching her closely. Angelina looked up at him in surprise. George shrugged "I know when you're worried" he said slipping into the bed next to her tucking the duvet around them and using his wand to switch the lights off.

"Nothing's wrong" Angelina lied carefully changing the subject. "Did Freddie get to sleep ok?"

George nodded his face breaking out into a smile. "After I read the story of Henry the Happy Hippogriff six times" he said with an eye roll "God I hope he grows out of that one soon…" he turned back to her his expression still quizzical.

"So what's wrong?"

Angelina groaned but seeing as one aspect of George that hadn't changed over the years was his determination she relented.

"Your Mum thinks the baby will look like me" she said finally looking down. George shrugged "So?" he said looking confused. "It's gonna be beautiful what's wrong with that?"

Angelina shook her head. "I don't want the baby to feel like an outsider with her cousins if she comes out…darker…than Freddie" she confessed struggling to find the right word and looking down and feeling embarrassed. "And really George it's not like I'm, the prettiest girl in world I could give you five things wrong with me right now"

There was a split second of silence before George sat up reached for his wand and flicked the lights back on. Wincing Angelina sat up with him. George looked about as serious as she had ever seen him, she had seen that look three times. At the Memorial to Fred the first year they got together, when Freddie had to stay in St Mungo's overnight when he was born and when he'd asked her to marry him. That look always meant George was serious about what he was going to say.

"Firstly" he said reaching for her hands his eyes fixed on hers locking her in place. "Nobody" here he stressed the word " _Nobody_ in my family will care about the baby's skin tone and if anyone else does then quite frankly they will have to answer to me…and my brothers…and my sister…and my father….and my mother" he shook his head at that thought shuddering his hand coming up to cup her chin gently.

"Secondly, if the baby looks like you then it's gonna be beautiful, I could give you six things that are beautiful about you right now…" he shook his head pressing her lips against his for a split second.

"Not beautiful" he scoffed "You've been beautiful since the first time I saw you…"

It was cheesy and corny but Angelina couldn't help but laugh. George always helped displace her doubts even before they got together. She nodded letting him press another kiss onto her cheek as they settled back into bed.

It was in the darkness when George spoke again. "Hey what makes you think it's gonna be a girl?" he asked voice curious. Angelina shrugged the darkness hiding her smile. "Nothing, just feels like a girl"

George shifted next to her. "Oh" he said thinking. "Hey if it is can the name Roxanne be on the table?" Angelina blinked before smiling again "Sure" she said letting George slip his arm around her and her eyes fluttering close.

"Love you" George slurred into her ear and Angelina grinned back as sleep took over her finally. "Love you too" she said before her body relaxed.

It might be a bit unhealthy, their relationship but it worked for them. All the pain and the insecurities. It worked, it only made them stronger. Because right here and right now that was all that mattered.

George…Angelina…Freddie…. (And in sleep she allowed herself to think of the name) Roxanne.

Family.

* * *

 **Feedback is adored. **


End file.
